


Reborn - Oneshot

by WanSue



Series: K - Double Shots [2]
Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Constructive Criticism Welcome, Fix-It, Happy Birthday Fushimi Saruhiko, I honestly know nothing about the man, I'm sorry I didn't put Saru's relationship with the Alpfa Squad from Scepter T.T, M/M, More caring Suoh Mikoto, No beta I died like a woman, OOC Fushimi Saruhiko, OOC Habari Jin, Saruhiko deserves love damn it, Self-Indulgent, Slightly OOC Yata Misaki, Time Travel - fix it, Understanding Kushina Anna, as always, but because he has matured, but both at the same time, cause he has grown up used to Fushimi in a different way, for almost everyone, i think, it's not really angst and not really fluff, maybe tomorrow if that shit fix its problems with my writting, sometime, will be cross-posted on wattpad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 21:13:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16542365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WanSue/pseuds/WanSue
Summary: At birth the little boy opened his dark blue eyes and looked around without opening his mouth. When the -inconsiderate- doctor gave him a slap on his buttocks instead of crying a "tch" escaped his lips while an irritated grin bloomed on his face.He had seen them through the glass, just as he had seen more doctors and nurses, and immediately turned his eyes in the opposite direction, frowning at his brows and lips. That was going to be a big nuisance. He did not use to bet but that was not a bet but an incontestable reality.





	Reborn - Oneshot

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Renacido - Oneshot](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16542350) by [WanSue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WanSue/pseuds/WanSue). 



> I warn that if you've not read K, or at least seen K Project, K-Missing Kings and K-Return of Kings (in that order) you won't understand shit (probably, it's also true that I've tried to include as much of details, for which this is very full of SPOILERS of practically everything, everything, everything I could find.  
> There is no line of events of all that I tell here, at least not one that I have found (I had to create mine by reading MOF, DOB, LSW, Wikia) that tells you everything that happened, so even though I tried to be as accurate as possible, there are still things that do not fit (say also that this is anticanon: with Saruhiko hanging around there you can't expect him to let the world go to the hell in the same way it did the first time XD  
> I conclude for the moment adding that this is a fanfic; so the universe and the characters are not my creation or property.  
> **26-11-2018: At last I've edited the gramatical errors this had. If you already read this story be assured that nothing from the plot has changed.

Version:1.0 StartHTML:0000000168 EndHTML:0000187719 StartFragment:0000000466 EndFragment:0000187702

Fushimi Saruhiko is an expressionless, silent baby who doesn't give problems in the hospital in which he's been born, who dislike to be held in arms and quite problematic when he has to eat. In addition, his facial expression gives him the appearance of being perpetually angry with the world, starting with an eternal frown and those blue eyes that look unfocused though shimmer angrily.

 

After the first two weeks in the hospital they leave it to reach the family mansion in a limousine, alone he and that man, who looks at him from above making strange faces, waiting for some reaction on his part. Squinting, annoyed, Saruhiko squeezes his eyelids and turns his face away from Fushimi Niki's body. That surprises his father, who begins to touch his cheeks with a finger, making the baby turn his chubby hands into little fists, and that is funny.

 

-Aaaaw, if my little Monkey is angry! How funny you are, Lil' Monkey!- he raises him until his face is at eye level, holding him with both hands by the armpits. When noticing the movement, the small one opens the eyes with distrust, and his eyes perforate defiant those of his father. At that distance is able to locate him without problems. Niki laughs harder-. We're going to have a great time, Monkey, you'll see!

 

-~-~-~-

 

The newborn easily understands that this man is desperate for his reactions, they are his source of fun, so a few days after having re-entered that house that in a previous life he swore not to step on Saruhiko becomes a baby that only eats, sleeps and thinks, without showing interest in anything or anyone around him. He doesn't cry, doesn't explore his surroundings, doesn't look directly at his father. Even then his mother is already dedicating herself to her work, and by the end of the first week he has managed to get his father, bored, gone. His only company is the servant who's in charge of cleaning and preparing baby bottles, who also doesn't try to play stupid things once she understands that the little one isn't interested.

 

Since he doesn't make problems, doesn't fall off the sofa when she leaves him there so that he doesn't stay all the time in the cradle nor hits himself against sharp objects, the moments that she leaves him on his own become wider while she attends the the rest of the rooms, so she doesn't see Saruhiko when he starts to stretch out his hands and fingers, followed by his arms, legs and feet.

 

To have returned to the past as a newborn is a great annoyance. His body is clumsy and has more than a decade of life to live with that subject. Attending a boring school to be taught things he already knows. Without his knives, without his auras, without Misaki. Just his memories and everything he knows.

 

Now that he has limited mobility for the time being - _ "although not for a long time" _ , says to himself- the former member of the Blue Clan has a lot to think about, and he uses his days remembering his past and deciding what to do.

 

Obviously this situation is the work of the powers of that _strain_ of the last operation in which him and the Special Operations Squad sneaked in a private ferry whose owner was suspected of capturing and selling _strains_ outside of Japan. After the destruction of the _Dresden Slate_ they no longer had their auras, but the _strains_ retained their powers, and the third in command had intercepted several bullets with his rib cage interposed between Akiyama, the _strains_ and the attackers.

 

It hadn't been his intention to lose his life, and after two years he shouldn't have forgotten that he didn't count on his supernatural powers, but he and Misaki had been talking all week about them, about their past together, and he had felt so sure of his abilities, convinced that they would rescue those strains with ease and after delivering his report could go to meet with Misaki to drink one more night that he let his arrogant happiness make him believe he was invincible.

 

The last thing he remembers is his subordinate's cry of concern and that _strain_ of dark hair holding his hands, telling him not to worry, that even if he dies he'll have one more chance. After that, he assumes that he lost consciousness -probably life too- since the next time he opened his eyes he was a baby that remembered his past twenty-two years of life.

 

And now he's deliberating what decisions to make. There's no doubt that he wants Misaki in his life, but he has more than two decades of knowledge backed by his exhaustive research, and he could use that knowledge to save himself more than one problem, starting with the presence of that subject, although of course, while he is a baby of less than a month is certainly something unviable.

 

Saruhiko is not a self-sacrificing soul, doesn't seek recognition, couldn't care less about the lives of everyone else... At least that he would want to say to himself totally convinced, and could do so, but his actions don't really agree; they didn't match before he died nor after being reborn.

 

He identifies _JUNGLE_ as a root of problems in his future, it would be undoubtedly nice if it never came into being. And who created _JUNGLE_? Hisui Nagare, after dying when the Genji Kagutsu's Sword of Damocles fell and reborn as the Green King. If that tragedy doesn't occur he won't become King, and then by the way he can save himself the complication with the future Colorless King -his research proved collaboration between him and the Greens.

 

To achieve that, it's a fact that Kagutsu must then die. Probably _Scepter 4_ is active and in operation, although in its current state to reach the quarters would be practically an impossible feat... And why try to reach them, when they themselves will get in his way in a few months to make tests and analyze whether he is or not a _strain_? According to his memories, more than five years remain until the creation of Kagutsu Crater, enough time to contact them and explain the situation.

 

When that happens he'll need to be able to communicate with them easily. That's why he tries to speak, irritated by the awkwardness with which his tongue moves -not to mention how strange it seems to him not to have teeth-, just like the rest of his body. He finds it insufferable not being able to control his movements with the usual ease, and redoubles his efforts determined not to surrender.

 

-~-~-~-

  
  


It's no surprise that it is the servant who takes him to the laboratories of the Office of Legal Affairs of Tokyo, Department of Civil Registry, Annex 4 for him to submit to the tests that will determine his complete humanity, and everything is much easier when there are just him and three more scientists in a room.

 

-I need an audience with Habari Jin, current King of the Blue Clan, also known as _Scepter 4_ \- says as they've finished verifying that he is indeed not a _strain_. The child looks directly into their eyes, with a serious expression, indifferent to the agitated looks that the three adults exchange. They did not expect a child -a _baby_ \- barely a year old to talk, let alone to say that.

 

-Can I...- the oldest of the three scientists swallows, still puzzled-. May we know why?- the little boy sitting in his cubicle stands up and leaves his confinement followed by worried looks.

 

-The details are confidential- he drags his eyes on the faces of scientists-, but let's say that my presence here is the result of the intervention of a _strain_.

 

That seems to be the magic word, putting the scientists to work. One of them takes Saruhiko in his arms -this one narrows his eyes- to go to the Captain's office while another informs the maid that there've been special circumstances that require the presence of the baby more time there so it isn't necessary for her to continue to wait, they will take care of driving the child back to his home if his parents don't pick him up.

 

In the office Habari is accompanied by his right hand, who is handing him a small report tower. Both men are surprised by the abrupt entrance of the trembling doctor who carries a seemingly irritated baby.

  
-What happens?- inquires the King. Inwardly, Saruhiko approves his direct attitude.

 

-Fushimi Saruhiko, involved in an incident with a _strain_. That will be all that I reveal while we aren't alone to explain my situation- Zenjou raises both eyebrows, not expecting the child to respond, and instinctively brings his hand to his hip to release his sword in case it's necessary. This movement doesn't go unnoticed by the baby, judging by the look he gives him before he frees himself from the arms that carry him and walk with perfect balance and ease to the desk-. Don't worry, Zenjou Gouki- the second in command swings his hand around the hilt of his sword-, I don't possess any my auras right now and I didn't come here to cause a mess but to avoid it- after saying that, he turns his gaze towards the seated man of dark brown hair, straight and long until something beyond the shoulders-. Now get out, Lieutenant- he spits out those words with annoyance.

 

Habari looks at him with open curiosity, intrigued by that baby who would look like a miniature adult were not for his physical appearance, which is the only thing he really lacks. He dismisses his second in command and the scientist, enduring the scrutiny of those dark blue eyes that don't look at him impressed nor frightened. If he should choose an adjective other than "annoyed", it would be "curious" by that background at the end of his pupils, as if he wasn't as expected.

 

-Well, Fushimi Saruhiko-san -the adult has decided that that baby will appreciate more the treatment of equal to equal-, we're already alone. Start talking.

  
-22 years old, third in command of the Captain at that time, member of the Special Operations Squad and the Intelligence Division- Habari blinks confused; is very sure that he didn't accept that baby in S _cepter 4_ -. I regained consciousness at the time of my birth after what I assume was my death in the act of service after one of the _strains_ we had gone to rescue used his powers over me. I passed away in the early summer of 2016. I keep all my memories.

 

The last two sentences are what win the most exaggerated reaction from the Fourth King, who holds a hand to his face, looking at him with a frown and his eyes full of horror. Fushimi dismisses the answer without giving it a thought and continues talking; he hasn't gone there in search of compassion of any kind, but to carry out profitable business for the future.

 

-I understand that you are a man who puts the common good above everything, or so I suppose since I never really had the opportunity to speak with you, so I'll get to the point. I've come here with a proposal for you.

 

-~-~-~-

  
  


Habari acquiesces surprisingly easy to his conditions, although it's true that it isn't as if the black haired child asks for impossible things. It's not difficult to get Fushimi Kisa to grant the Blue King her share of the custody -he is a high-level official connected to the Government and she doesn't even beat her eyelashes before signing; it isn't as if she were dedicating time to her child anyway, which becomes a guarantee of protection before that subject. Saruhiko spends more time thereafter in _Scepter 4_ headquarters than in the mansion, usually sitting before a prehistoric computer that works with exasperating slowness, or becoming familiar again with the use of the sword and his knives. Meanwhile, the years advance desperately slow.

 

They haven't made him a custom-made uniform, thankfully, and it didn't take a month for the members of  _Scepter 4_ to get used to his presence there. As well as his bitter attitude, his scathing words, his looks full of murderous intent capable of scaring anyone. Only Habari and Zenjou know the truth about Saruhiko, but in the Blue Clan there's a rumor that the boy is a genius -a couple of suggestions said in a bored tone about how to conduct a search and capture operation with gentleness and his ability to program support that- and they run bets on when the Captain will give him his aura. They also ran gossip about the sudden fatherhood of the King, but those were soon stopped by the Lieutenant.

 

The day that Saruhiko turns four years Habari agrees to take him to Kokujouji Daikaku after getting this last one to organize a meeting with all the existing Kings. After all, it is only fair that they know about the graduate* and his knowledge. Fushimi has also taken away the promise that whatever he says, the adult will back his words; after all, no one is totally free of suspicion, and he doesn't intend to reveal the extent of his knowledge, lest he become the cause of what he wants to avoid. In addition, that meeting will allow him to analyze the current Red King and the previous Colorless King. Counts also with the absence of Adolf K. Weissman, what he doesn't count on is with the forecast of Habari that has obtained permission to pilot a helicopter towards the Himmelreich.

 

The helicopter trip runs in a tense silence; while Habari pilots the controls with that boy as co-pilot, the other Kings observe the boy and exchange furtive glances. It's no secret that this reunion among Kings has been orchestrated by the Fourth King, and the presence of his adoptive son seems strange to them, not to mention also the seriousness of his attitude -even more than usual- and his way of completely ignoring the usual differences between them.

 

Miwa Ichigen is one of the most tense, especially with respect to Fushimi. He perceives that he's important but resembles a free variable that he can't calculate. Otori Seigo looks at him with intrigued eyes, wondering about the presence of such a small child, although this may be his vocation. Kokujouji keeps an impassive face.

  
In the airship they're greeted by a startled Adolf, his long silvery mane waving in the wind from the propellers until they stop, and the seven of them sit on the big sofa with cups of tea. Without even trying his the youngest gets up to face the others six pairs of eyes. After responding to all his looks seems to stand even more still and begins to speak.

 

-Good afternoon. My name is Fushimi-Habari Saruhiko. I was reborn with the memories of my twenty-two years of life after being affected by the powers of a  _ strain _ and dying in the act of service- diverse reactions and strangled sounds underline his phrase as if it were a chorus, he waits for silence to settle again-. I have to admit that the Clans of my time have lived many things- he doesn't like to detour so much, but he tries to handle the situation just as Munakata would do-; from the Alliance of the Coffee Table between the Silver, Blue and Red Clans, to the destruction of the  _ Dresden Slate  _ planned and realized by Adolf K. Weissman- a new round of surprised coughs begins.

  
\- You say that I ... I destroyed the _Dresden Slate_?- incredulous, Adolf asks him-. They are... they are the dream of my life, I wouldn't...

 

-You decided it was the only way- Saruhiko cuts him; he no longer seems just a serious child, he's letting his true attitude be seen- and don't interrupt me- the only ones who don't seem affected by the murderous look in his eyes are the old Kokujouji and the amused Kagutsu; Habari's already used to them-. The Green King, after the death of Kokujouji Daikaku here- he made a gesture with his hand towards the Golden King- took that boulder. Unlike the Second King, his intention was to release all his power so that all human beings had powers that didn't depend on those of a King, so that each could fight for what they wanted as they wanted by following the law of the jungle.

 

“Why, you ask?- pale, the Kings nodded silently-. Because that King was chosen by the _Slate_ after the fall of the Genji Kagutsu's Sword of Damocles, known in my time as the Incident of the Kagutsu Crater. With a range of about 100 kilometers, ended with the lives of approximately 700,000 people including almost all of several Clans, despite the combined efforts to prevent that disaster- Fushimi had told him from the beginning that his intention was to prevent the Kings' Swords from falling, but Habari hadn't come to know the extent of destruction they had-. Since, due to the powers of a _strain_ , I've been reborn, I would like to be able to avoid this event.”

 

Silence reigns for several minutes among the assembled. Apart from Habari, Miwa is the first to believe him. It makes sense, explains why he cannot read him, clarifies the fact that he's unknown in the future. That's also something dangerous, no one can know the ramifications that the consequences of his actions will have.

  
-You can't expect us to believe you are doing this because of the goodness of your heart- accuses him calmly. Daikaku watches the boy very carefully.

  
-And I don't, Miwa Ichigen. In the first weeks after my birth, I decided that taking _JUNGLE_ out of the scene would result in fewer problems for both me and the world. For starters, there won't be a group of masked terrorists using their green aura to spread terror across Tokyo. If _JUNGLE_ doesn't exist and its King has no reason to want to fulfill his insane dream, he won't approach your successor as the Colorless King to use him as the bait that will fire up the _Weissman_ levels of the future Red King forcing the Blue King to kill him before his Sword falls, damaging his own Sword in the process

 

"That's without counting the hundreds of students injured or traumatized because your successor decided that after provoking the Red Clan it was the best course of action to take refuge in a private school. If something good came out of that mess, it was that Adolf K. Weissman came down from heaven, or rather fell after being his body invaded by your successor, and decided to face life to honor the memory of his first friend, not the only one- Fushimi could see that he'd done well to mention that, captivating the attention of the First and Second Kings-. Adolf decided that since not even the three Clans combined were able to stop the Green Clan, the quickest and simplest path was to destroy the cause of the powers, so he forced his  _ Weissman _ levels to the limit after materializing his sword directly over the  _ Dresden Slate _ , and it's fall destroyed it protecting in passing the future Blue King, whose Sword also had begun to fall apart.

  
“What do I gain from this, you ask yourself? A lot of headaches and a ton of reports less”, answered Saruhiko, crossing his arms.

 

Again the silence extends among those present. Habari has finished his tea, and some time ago Kagutsu has lost the teasing smile that adorned his mouth -specifically, from the description of what the fall of his Sword originated-. A thoughtful Otori keeps his legs crossed while weighing the information that the boy has just revealed to them, and meanwhile Kokujouji and Weissman exchange looks of concern. The  _ Dresden Slate _ is the work of their lives, although they don't want them to be used for what Fushimi has described. After taking a deep breath, Ichigen speaks again, feeling the atmosphere that dominates the meeting.

  
-You have told us this to avoid then the destruction of the _Slate_ in the end, isn't it? - the other Kings turn their eyes to the child again.

  
  


-I'll be honest. After the destruction of that boulder the Clans lost their powers, but not the  _ strains _ . You don't have an idea of everything I've seen after two years of facing them without auras to back me up. With the Clans dissolved, only  _ Scepter 4 _ still manages them, although sometimes we're joined by former members of the Red Clan- he contains the smile that comes from thinking about Misaki but not the automatic pout when he thinks he's left him behind - _ "Does he miss me?" _ , thinks involuntarily once more-. It's destructive. If in any case the  _ strains _ are going to continue to exist, I would prefer to be able to face them as more than the simple human being who died defending one.

  
Through the large window of the Himmelreich, cottony gray clouds appear while the six gathered Kings exchange glances full of meaning among themselves. It's the young adult of disordered dark pigtail and big green eyes who speaks first this time.

  
-I guess then that it's important that we know when my Sword will fall to avoid the subsequent disaster- Kagutsu asks* without asking.

 

-~-~-~-

  
  


When he is seven* years old, Saruhiko doesn't start school. It wouldn't make sense, knowing everything he knows, so in the archives of the Government he's registered as "schooled at home". Months before they managed to end Kagutsu's life before his Sword hit the ground -knowing that it's almost impossible to defend yourself against a user of your own aura is a knowledge without doubt useful, and although joker, vitiated to bets, with a carefree attitude, it cannot be said that Genji Kagutsu is not committed to the protection of the future.

  
Altering the gears of fate resulted in Habari remaining on the Blue Throne, in the continued existence of _Cathedral_ and its good deeds, in a prolonged visit by Weissman to his old friend and in an empty Green Throne. In spite of everything, Saruhiko insists on maintaining a strict surveillance on Hisui Nagare by means of the registries and hacking on his own the video cameras that populate the city. From time to time, he does the same also with the future Blue and Red Kings. The only one he never looks for is Misaki, even though he wants to. He is determined to have their story revived in the best possible way -it's the only thing he can do for him, after dying first on that damned ferry without even saying goodbye.

 

Many times he's frustrated with himself at night; it had been two long years of slow conversations, of nervous encounters. The work was more stressful than ever due to the loss of his auras, so they couldn't meet easily, and added to his silence about his past, it had been difficult for Saruhiko to reveal one by one the secrets surrounding his decision to leave  _ Homra _ -who could admit without shame that he was jealous of the attention Yata professed to Mikoto-san? Fushimi no, of course-. But in spite of everything they'd been succeeding, despite the stupidity of his friend, his own slowness, the nerves that plunged them from time to time into a tense silence.

  
At least now he is only six more years away until they meet again, and although time slowly creeps in, it also allows him to reflect on what they will do. For now, there is zero chance of _JUNGLE_ being created, which means that Misaki won't get those hateful messages that his "friends" would have about him, and that makes Fushimi want to shrink on himself. Neither would they hunt the dirigible on a bicycle driven by his friend, nor would they abandon their studies to discover what existed behind that malign organization.

 

Well looked, it also meant that then neither of them will be in danger of death and then Misaki won't admire Mikoto so much; but those two years that Saruhiko had shared with his friend after the destruction of the  _ Slate _ had softened him more than he intended to admit. Misaki...  _ His _ Misaki, was also shaped by the fire of  _ Homra _ . And he had told him himself, right? While at the end of the day, at the end of their lives, Misaki kept fully trusting in Saruhiko and walking by his side their small world between the two of them would continue to exist, and yet the others they both had in their respective Clans. The Misaki that existed at this time wasn't his Misaki, but Saruhiko would blindly trust his words. Yata Misaki was made to be the vanguard of  _ Homra _ , of that there wasn't doubt.

  
So somehow he'll have to manipulate that when the time comes the older leaves his home to live with him, but at the same time he doesn't like that idea at all. And not because he doesn't want to live with him again, but because ... Because his friend had the energy of a thousand suns, but Saruhiko remembers easily the shoulders hunched over the shorter fatigued after a day full of half-day shitty jobs. Yes, he had enough to make ends meet, to go out every now and then, and he enjoyed his free time with him and his _Homra_ colleagues, but he deserved more.

 

Free weekends, decent shifts instead of the first thing to get paid bills, two weeks of vacation in summer and winter at least ... If they leave the studies Misaki couldn't get something like that easily. Another thing that his friend was good at was the skateboard, he had even won a few prizes in national competitions; if Saruhiko supported him, he was sure that he could acquire more recognition than he had when he died.

  
Holding a sigh, Saruhiko takes another turn in his bed. Nights like that in which his thoughts refuse to stop spinning are common since he returned. Nights in which his fears come back too, nights when he thinks that whatever he does he'll lose Misaki again. Even so, hope remains rooted in his heart equally. The hope that those last two years he shared with Misaki gave him. Each of his promises, his words of encouragement after each difficult confession.

 

He's determined that this second chance will not go to hell because of his fears and all the mental traumas he was carrying because of that guy in his past life. It's therefore good that Misaki solved many of those complications with his warmth. Fushimi continues to smile involuntarily whenever he remembers the angry reaction of the redhead when he confessed several of the tricks that Niki had played on him. As he had wrapped him tightly in his arms -forcing him to bend down so that his face pressed against the older man's chest- and trembling with rage, he had repeated with a thread of voice over and over that everything his father had told him were pure lies, that Saruhiko was really a great guy, that that bastard dumbass was lucky to be dead ...

  
Misaki had saved him from that man for the second time, and now it would be Saruhiko's turn to save his best friend from ... whatever it was to harm him or make him unhappy in any way. That was the secret he carried with him, that he'd never say aloud for fear that someone would hear him and try to break it. This time he would protect their small world with everything he had, sustained by his blind confidence in the words of that Misaki he had left behind.

 

-~-~-~-

  
  


Throughout the months Saruhiko had been invited on several occasions to the Mihashira Tower to share a cup of tea with Daikaku. The old man liked to ask him about the future that his country had enjoyed in his past life, and was a worthy opponent to checkers while they let the afternoon ran calmly. It wasn't so strange then that he met during one of his visits with Suoh Mikoto, who was visiting the Golden King for the first time on that occasion.

  
Fushimi didn't have much to say to his first King, although the presence of that child did greatly surprise the young adult - he was the only one of such an early age who walked through those corridors, and the ease with which he did so, differently to himself, said too many things and at the same time too few- , but for some strange reason they ended up leaving the territory of Kokujouji together. Before separating his ways the boy spoke to him about the  _ strains _ and the problems that they generated, wished him luck controlling his flames and asked him to greet Kusanagi and Totsuka on his behalf. When after mentioning their names Mikoto looked at him with suspicious eyes Fushimi let out a tired click.

 

-That old man hasn't told you anything in detail about me, am I wrong?- the way his gaze corresponded to the golden irises of his interlocutor, so exhaustingly, and his way of speaking along with the air that surrounded him made Mikoto thought it was an adult instead of a preteen-. Knowing him, I'm sure he didn't tell you shit- he muttered under his breath-. Fushimi, 22 years old. I died in the act of service, but not before the powers of a  _ strain _ affected me and I was reborn with my memories intact. There was a time when I was part of  _ Homra _ \- Mikoto recognized that name, that was the name of the bar that Izumo had just bought. Strangely, that detail made him believe the child more easily than any other else.

  
Mikoto didn't understand too much about those _strains_ beyond that they were dangerous, and he didn't care much about the position that had fallen on his shoulders without any consideration because of that giant stone on the top of the Mihashira Tower; but the tired, lonely look reflected in the dark blue orbs of the younger, somewhat similar to his own, attracted the new King. Or at least, instigated his curiosity.

 

-There was a time when you were part of _Homra_ , huh? And then what happened?

 

-I went to  _ Scepter 4 _ \- unconsciously, Saruhiko scratched that place on his chest where his mark would have been. It was not the first time he'd done it-. I still remember your smile that night while you said goodbye to me- he remembered much more clearly that first and vibrant look of hatred that Misaki addressed to him, but that wasn't Mikoto's business-. You, Totsuka and Anna had long since sensed that I would leave, because from the beginning I wasn't made for the fire. Kusanagi was disappointed as he hoped that I would one day take his position as the cold-headed, diplomatic person of  _ Homra _ \- the redhead was watching him with enough attention to notice the way his eyes showed a gigantic sadness to quickly harden, but decided not to comment on that.

  
They didn't talk much more, except to decide that their paths would follow similarly until the time came when they should have known each other, with the exception that Fushimi would inform him of future complications. Mikoto was determined to grant him the same power as in his previous life, not because he didn't want to change something drastically but because that child who wasn't was resonated with himself. What was it, exactly? He thought about it by himself for the rest of that afternoon; the answer came when he woke up in the morning. _"Oh, he's carrying a power too big compared to the others."_ That could be true or not, but it was certain that on Saruhiko's shoulders existed a weight that should not be there; he was not a King, but he seemed one. He wasn't a King, but his gaze was watching a good number of events on the horizon.

 

-~-~-~-

  
  


Life kept going, Fushimi finding himself in the middle of Kokujouji, Habari and Suoh. Fushimi informing the Red King about the activity of  _ strains _ and small gangs in his territory. Fushimi managing the  _ Scepter 4 _ paperwork and coordinating the actions of the teams on the ground -or advising Habari and Zenjou-. Fushimi meeting the Golden King and sharing a cup of tea. Fushimi knowing that  _ Cathedral _ was still on its original path since the Kagutsu Tragedy hadn't taken place; therefore Hisui Nagare had not died and been reborn as the Green King, nor Neko -Ameno Miyabi- as a  _ strain _ . That was a relief, a part of the future that he should not worry about: _ JUNGLE _ didn't exist, so it couldn't do harm backed by the Gray King nor plan to take the  _ Dresden Slate _ so that its powers would be at ease throughout all of Japan.

  
Fushimi without Misaki during all that time.

  
That last year passes and finally he and Yata meet. Just like the previous time he saves him from some thugs, and although Saruhiko tries to behave as before he isn't aware of how his eyes shine and how his whole body seems to relax. Misaki is an idiot, but the look in the eyes of that stranger -who is probably only shy, judging by his behavior- stir something inside him.

 

On this occasion he manages to involve Fushimi with the Yata Team, but the black-haired one maintains his cold, distant attitude; and the orange-haired one discovers the real opinions of his friends when they express them aloud in front of Saruhiko, convinced by his annoyed face that he thinks the same. Before Yata can move a muscle he's surprised by the ferocity with which the eyeglasses responds to them, defending him. Nobody could believe that under his boring behavior and impassive face Fushimi actually thinks that Yata is great and incredible -one of the very few times the minor will express that loudly, Misaki was very lucky to hear it in person- although that doesn't mean that discovering what his other friends thinks about him that way is much more cruel.

  
The days pass and now it's just the two of them sitting together at lunchtime, or playing games in cooperative mode in recreational halls, or visiting the Yata house, or studying together. The shorter one is concerned about Fushimi's refusal to eat vegetables and his pronounced pallor, and also those afternoons that they cannot spend together because he has to meet someone important -soon Saruhiko and Habari change their meetings for Sunday mornings at the request of the preteen. Curious to know who that person is that the future member of the Blue Clan has not spoken of, Habari follows them one afternoon after finishing school. It's relaxing, to see Fushimi-kun respond with harsh words but with a gentle background in the voice, see him immersed in a game of two against the world as if it were the most important thing in his life, and the adult smiles and leaves, believing that hasn't been discovered. Saruhiko throws a glance at his back as he is leaving the cyber café.

 

His second year is there, and as a birthday present, Fushimi buys him a skateboard. It has an explosive, powerful red at the bottom, with the silhouettes of a bat and several knives around it outlined in dark blue, and excited Misaki hugs him tightly while jumping of pure contentment; at first the taller one freezes from the surprise, but soon releases a "Tch" without any discomfort and returns the hug with ease. From then on, Yata practices with the skateboard religiously, with Fushimi's blue gaze following him closely, attentive to intervene if he sees that his friend is going to stamp.

  
Autumn arrives, and for his birthday Misaki invites him to his house to sleep and prepares dinner for him; there are some vegetables among all the meat, but cut small, and the effort of his friend moves Saruhiko -that child is so close, so close to being his Misaki, that although he has a lot of fun when they are together sometimes something compresses his heart. Nostalgia, probably-, that for once he tries to eat it all. The Yata family is like he remembered them, noisy, friendly, but this time the glasses man knows what to expect and it's not so surprised when Minoru becomes attached to him -he is even capable of giving him a small smile. Soon however, it's only him and Misaki in the bedroom that the latter shares with his little brother, playing video games and chatting amicably with each other.

 

As for his cousin, Oogai Aya, he's never had a particular concern about her, and considering impractical the idea of turning her into his enemy even with his serious and educated ways Saruhiko has treated her with courteous kindness, and as in the past she joined him and Misaki at school. He also sees his own mother from time to time; it's not that she is interested in him as a person, and the same can be said of his grandfather the few times that the whole family has had to gather, but he's a young child who doesn't give problems, and in spite of his school notes the oldest Fushimi has easily understood the intelligence of his grandson -it's not as if the latter has bothered greatly to hide it- and it seems interesting for him to know the opinions of his descendant about the various courses of action that his company can take. Saruhiko couldn't care less, but having his family's back up his sleeve can be a useful trick, and that's what counts after all.

  
The end of the year is coming, and although last Christmas he was able to spend it with the Yatas this year his family is reunited by order of his grandfather. While waiting for twelve o'clock at night, two messages arrive; one to that social network that he has created himself to talk to Misaki, and another one he made for _Scepter 4_. He calls the latter, with his pair of headphones well inserted in his ears, and attend to their request with the utmost professionalism: coordinates the actions of the special team so that the capture of three criminal _strains_ is easy and simple. When hanging up Kisa and his grandfather come out from behind a corner; the most he admits to them is that he works part-time for a government body whose name he cannot reveal for reasons of confidentiality, only to be interrupted his conversation by a new call, this time from the Captain-. Fushimi-kun, you truly were incredible, we had been chasing those three for a week, we should have asked you for help from the beginning! When your vacation is over we'll invite you to eat as a thank you -. With an exasperated look Saruhiko asks him to do his damn job instead.

 

March arrives, and with it the beginning of their third and final year. While Misaki sleeps with his head resting on Saruhiko's legs, the latter asks himself what to do. There is no  _ JUNGLE _ to pursue, nor a Niki to make him escape from his home to sleep in cyber-cafes. It isn't as if the two of them had a reason to leave home, not one as imperious as they had at the time. There's still, of course, the feeling that his friend has of not belonging to his family, but this time Fushimi is determined that in the next five years the Yatas maintain good communication with their son -i t is not as if Mrs. Yata had hugged them tightly the first time they went to dinner to immediately pull their ears and protest their lack of calls and visits, or that Minoru and Megumi had stuck to them as their shadow during the time his visit lasted, not at all . It's just that Saruhiko is convinced that Misaki will be happier being able to count on his family, and Misaki's happiness is the most important thing-. And maybe his friend could continue his studies, surely with his help the older will end up managing them. And if they go to live somewhere, the old Shizume -Shibuya now that the Fall of Kagutsu never came to pass- is the first choice, Misaki deserves to know  _ Homra _ -though Saruhiko will never put a voice to these words.

  
-Hey, Saruhiko- under him Misaki blinks sleepily-. What are you thinking about?- the black haired man lowers his eyes to face those large, hazel eyes, pondering how much to tell him.

 

-I think that I have no interest in continuing my studies; after all, there's nothing that the high school or the University can teach me- a huge smile spreads across the mouth of the man with the orange hair; his friend is a very intelligent genius and he doesn't doubt the certainty of his words- and anyway I have a part-time job where the boss is waiting for me to be old enough to hire me full-time.

  
-Wow, Saruhiko, that's great!- exclaimed an excited Misaki-. We could, I dunno, go live together! Of course I should find a part-time job too so I don't charge you with all the shit, but I'm sure it'd be amazing!- and his pupils shone with excitement, and Saruhiko couldn't help but show a small smile, happy, full of sincere affection, his eyes surrounded by wrinkles, and Misaki could have counted on a hand the times that his friend has shown that face and still have fingers left over.

 

-Truthfully, if I'm with Misaki I feel that we could conquer the world- and although he didn't say it directly, Misaki knew that it was his way of saying yes, that he was on board. At the same time his heart let a beat escape; a melancholic air enveloped his friend and he didn't understand the reason for it. Sometimes, when he waited in the darkness of his room for sleep to come, he remembered that expression that hurt his soul, and that was one of the reasons why he thought Saruhiko was not only impressive, but also fascinating. As if he were a spirit that slipped through his fingers from time to time.

  
  


Telling his mother his decision wasn't easy, but it costed him less than it had the first time -although even then it hadn't been so difficult, not when leaving his house meant protecting his friend and giving him a real home-. Maybe because Saruhiko had convinced him to study to become a chef, and therefore he was not abandoning school altogether, but simply leaving home. And it was Fushimi himself who suggested that they visit the Yatas once a month to alleviate Mrs. Yata's worries -that definitely helped facilitate his departure-. As for where they would live, Saruhiko already had an idea: instead of that place where they settled the first time he rented a three-room apartment, with kitchen-diner, sitting room and bathroom halfway between the _Homra_ bar and the _Scepter 4_ quarters -and dedicated a pinch of his savings to buy that place of his past life in an outburst of sentimentality-. It was totally different from the first place they shared -each with its own room, with lots of natural lighting, in a nice neighborhood... Very similar to the place where Misaki moved during those last two years after Fushimi had spent more nights in the sofa from his previous apartment than in his room at _Scepter 4_ -. Not far from there Yata enrolled in a Cooking Academy, from which he came and went mounted on the skateboard that Saruhiko had giften him and soon they settled into a kind of routine.

 

Misaki was in charge of the housework -Fushimi had insisted that he didn't need to work at the moment; he paid and the other took care of the household chores and focused on getting his studies done- and while he was in the classes Saruhiko was with Habari and Kokujouji, and he handled the work that he was given, usually surrounded by a lot of computers in which it had been his secret base with Misaki in his past life. He kept maintaining contact with Mikoto by telephone, after all he was a much faster and reliable informant to prevent problems in the territory of the Reds, although they'd never seen each other again in person after the time the golden-eyed man took officially his position as Third King.

  
He returned at lunchtime to try the new experiment in which his friend was working and later in the afternoon they played video games, visited arcades, made the purchase at the supermarket or he simply watched the shorter one practice his tricks with the skateboard. Sometimes his grandfather would call him to consult his opinion or require his services as a seasoned hacker and programmer.

 

The summer in which Misaki would turn 16 was approaching, and with it Habari's end, one only had to look at the state of his Sword of Damocles, rapidly worsening after the murder of Kagutsu despite the strict control of which the Blue King was demonstrating -being righteous, Fushimi marveled that he had endured so much by sheer force of will; if he hadn't killed the previous Red King he would have been able to maintain his reign for longer than in the original line of time* -. They met one morning in a cafeteria; the most adult looking with a sad and resigned smile. They silently removed their coffees, there was nothing they could say and Habari Jin didn't blame, in spite of everything, the teenager for knowing it. That was simply inevitable, and if anything was to blame, it was the  _ Dresden Slate _ whose power upset the world without consideration.

  
-Originally, it's one of your men who killed you to avoid a second crater like Kagutsu's- the teenager tells him when they separate-. As this tragedy didn't occur, I don't know if they will find the determination necessary to carry it out- a firm, direct look, full of silent respect and with some sadness-. If that person is incapable of doing it, the most I can offer you is to take care of it myself.

 

That's one of the last deep conversations they have. Habari understands very well the importance of those words; even though he has not expressed himself in detail, over the years Fushimi has clearly illustrated the extent of the damage that a Damocles Down originated in his time, and although certainly knowing himself on his way to his grave is not pleasant, it's somewhat comforting to know that the children who play on the street and his men who have been following him for years will be able to move forward without his fall killing them.  _ "But at what cost?" _ he asks himself, while bitterly recalling the slender and delicate figure of Fushimi. That child -he's never been able to stop seeing him as such- is already carrying too much on his shoulders.

  
For his part Saruhiko reflects on visiting the current Colorless King and his two clansmen, especially knowing that the eldest, Mishakuji Yukari, will soon abandon them according to the line of his time. He doesn't think that the young beauty lover is going to find a _JUNGLE_ out there, but it won't hurt to make sure that he doesn't create problems for him. As for Gojou Sukuna, he's still a boy of about 8, 9 years old; the most he does is check the archives and records of schools throughout Japan. Advise Misaki that he will take a two days trip for work; his friend dismisses him at the station with two boxes of homemade food and wishes him luck. Saruhiko doesn't notice it, but a smile adorns his lips in the bullet train.

 

His visit is preceded by a letter from Kokujouji, although he isn't sure how much the older told Ichigen Miwa and his acolytes when Yukari-san -he insisted that he called him that, and even praised the black haired man's eyes and soft hair- received him in the empty station. They converse courteously, exchanging impressions about what it is to live in the countryside as opposed to the city. When they arrive at the place where the three members of the Colorless Clan are staying, Saruhiko and Miwa share a cup of tea while watching Kuroh and Yukari practice with their swords; at some point in the afternoon the future Blue takes a bokken to practice, proving to be -surprisingly for its three hosts-along with Mishakuji.

  
  


It's not until night falls and the two relatives of the King fall asleep that Saruhiko explains the reason for his presence there, revealing the extent of damage caused by his successor and the different paths that his two apprentices chose. Of course, with the disappearance of _JUNGLE_ , and with Otori Seigo -whom he knew as Iwafune Tenkei- still firmly believing in his values there's no way that Yukari will join them, and probably the next Colorless King won't even try to absorb the aura of the other Kings -after his thorough investigation in his past life, Saruhiko was more than 90% convinced that the planning of the murder of Totsuka Tatara to press the levels of _Weissman_ of the Red King owed his credit to Nagare and Iwa-, but it's worth notifying him. After all, the power to know the future that Ichigen holds has been clouded by his unusual existence, as the King himself has been able to notice over time since Fushimi was born; the future he sees is what it should have been, while Fushimi is doing everything humanly possible to transition that future to a more bearable and painless one.

 

When they separate the next morning, he does so after exchanging contacts with Ichigen and letting his apprentices know that if they ever visit Tokyo they should let him know. He doesn't smile when saying it -Saruhiko only smiles when he is near Misaki- but he has a gentle -or at least not so threatening- air that is transmitted through his gaze. Yatogami says goodbye to him effusively, glad to have made a new friend, Yukari gently shakes his fingers and Miwa gives him a last smile that contains understanding. It's not easy to know the future, he understands that better than anyone, and unlike Fushimi, he won't do anything to change it, that's why he retired to the countryside time ago. Although he has to admit that he respects the young man's efforts.

 

-~-~-~-

  
  


Yata doesn't ask too many questions about Fushimi's work. He knows that it has to do with computers and strategies, and that sometimes it requires his physical presence; but he begins to worry when on his return from visiting the Colorless King Saruhiko seems tired, drained mentally, absolutely exhausted. They're in the middle of the station with a lot of people around them, but still the taller one hunchs to lean his head on Misaki's shoulder, and the way his hands cling to the shirt of the shorter one is not normal.

  
From then on, the older begins to notice things that he hadn't noticed much before, largely because they sleep in separate rooms, like the fact that Saruhiko sleeps a few hours. Not because he has many things to do -though that may also be a reason from time to time- but because he has nightmares. He discovers it one night when he got up to look for a glass of water and heard the faint moans of his friend, who woke up sweaty and agitated after being shaken with care by his roommate. What he fears so much, he has no idea. Saruhiko hasn't told him, but occasionally he compulsively scratches his left clavicle and on more than one occasion it has come to bleed.

 

From then on, Yata decides to leave his door open, and even forces Fushimi to promise him that he'll go to him if he wakes up from a nightmare; after telling him this, the younger one surprised him with the tears that involuntarily formed in his eyes. Misaki is not the smartest of the two, but he has intuition and it tells him that his friend keeps many painful secrets; there's a part of himself that is convinced that a chunk of those secrets have to do with him because of that depressed look that the raven one sometimes directs at him and that he immediately tries to hide if he discovers Misaki contemplating him, and even though Misaki is impulsive by nature he's determined to know why  _and_ to wait for his best friend to gather enough courage to tell him -at least for a while. If Saruhiko decides to extend this situation for more than a month, Yata will explode on his own and force him to tell him the truth... Or so he says to himself, because although Saruhiko seems to be strong and independent, Misaki cannot help but see that delicacy of his friend, and he would do practically anything to not make him suffer-. And meanwhile, they joke and laugh as if nothing happened.

 

-~-~-~-

  
  


The first time Yata sees Mikoto and his gang he's waiting in a busy intersection for the traffic lights to turn green, they're in the street in front of him. Somehow his old friend Kamamoto recognizes him and they reunite with joy.

  
-Yata-san, what a time!- and Misaki smiles broadly, because since he left home who talks to him the most is Saruhiko and he only calls him by his name -although to be honest, thanks to the tallest one he's already almost desensitized against the femininity of his name- and it's a pleasant change for someone to call him by his surname with some respect.

  
-Oh man, Rikio!- he grabs his skateboard under his arm. The other boys of the Red Clan have continued their way after bidding goodbye to Kamamoto to leave the two childhood friends at their leisure, and as he comes back from purchasing groceduries Misaki invites him to eat. After informing Saruhiko and Kusanagi, they go to the apartment of the shorter one in friendly camaraderie, telling each other what has been of their lives since Yata moved four years ago.

 

Undoubtedly, Misaki can't avoid talking about Saruhiko, the best friend he's ever had. How smart and how great he is, how kind he's although he always looks like a mocking grump and of course he talks about how much he worries about how tired he sometimes seems. When Kamamoto follows Yata to enter the apartment after uttering an excited "With permission!" he doesn't expect to find a Saruhiko who is so focused on what he is on the computer that he doesn't hear them arrive. A call then arrives to his PDA and he answers immediately.

 

-Fushimi- whatever he's been told must be serious, given the bad way his face has been shadowed-. Don't fuck with me, damn it!- that seems to scare Yata, who's never seen his friend so upset-. Yes, send a vehicle to pick me up, I'll try to get there as soon as possible!- he hangs up sharply, massaging the bridge of his nose with one hand and then turns to Yata and his guest. That seems to give him an idea, because the two newcomers see him dialing numbers at full speed; fortunately, he doesn't have to wait too long for them to answer him, but unfortunately the person who answers is not the owner of the cellphone he's calling-. I don't care if he's sleeping- the irritation of his tone gives him a serious, raspy background to his voice, he almost barks those words rather than uttering them-, this is a matter of life and death, so wake him up and pass him the phone!- if something is clear to Kamamoto of that is that a Fushimi Saruhiko whose plans are twisted is a force of nature that doesn't want to face-. Ah, Mikoto!- that name catches the blond's attention, not in vain his King is called the same way-. Listen to me carefully: we are in danger of Habari's Sword falling from one moment to another. They come for me, I promised him that I'd take care of everything when the case came, but if for some reason I can't arrive on time, please I ask you,  _ make sure _ it doesn't fall. I'm sending you the coordinates right now, and  _ do not forget it _ \- he remarks those last four words printing them all the urgency and importance that he's capable of-: wait until the last second. The pressure to finish off a King will overload your  _ Weissman _ levels, so do it just in case there's no other way out- apparently his interlocutor asks him something, given the way Saruhiko answers-. Zenjou Gouki is the one who did it the first time, but I cannot guarantee that he'll do it this time.

 

Rikio doesn't understand that incomprehensible talk -and the same goes for Misaki- but it smells of danger to him and that Fushimi is involved in a business more turbid than Yata believes, and he doesn't like it in the slightest. After hanging up Saruhiko quickly incorporates, looking Misaki in the eye. Again it's present, that sadness that the elder doesn't understand fully, but his gaze hardens quickly before addressing Kamamoto.

  
-I beg you, protect Misaki with all your power- is a desperate command, more a plea than an order, but Rikio finds himself nodding with a knot in his stomach. That puny man with glasses is practically the opposite of his King, but he also has a magnetic charisma in his own way.

  
And then, after observing Misaki once more, recording every detail of his suntanned skin, his hazel eyes and his orange hair that it's the same as when they were in high school, Saruhiko gives him one of those few smiles that stir the interior of the shortest.

  
-I promise I'll be back, Misaki- and after saying that, he leaves, leaving behind two perplexed old friends, very confused and full of worry.

 

-~-~-~-

  
  


Fushimi's fears turn out to be unfounded; Zenjou has been able to kill Habari. A sword in the King's heart, before the astonished eyes of the rest of the members of the Blue Clan. Away from these, Mikoto stands idly by with a half-consumed cigarette between his lips. Determined, but with a somewhat weak expression, Fushimi approaches in the midst of that thunderous silence to the Blue King and his right hand, to hear the last words of the man who believed in his story and took Fushimi Niki out of his life. Even so his expression seems imperturbable to those who do not know him in depth.

  
Silently Suoh turns around to return to _Homra_ , where he's left the rest of his men with few explanations. Izumo and Tatara will be angry with him for refusing to tell'em about that rude Fushimi whose instructions he's followed with the greatest speed and diligence. The existence of him -or rather, the knowledge he possesses- is information reserved only for Kings -Zenjou is the only one without that rank who knows about the circumstances that have led Saruhiko to where he is-; as the teenager warned him the first time they met, because his head keeps details of deaths and misfortunes that although he tries to avoid, he doesn't always succeed. And the Kings, who possess powers that could avoid these tragedies and that still sometimes also fail, are the only ones capable of understanding his distress.

 

Contemplative, silent, when he arrives at the bar collapses on the sofa, remembering the thin boy and the tension that has been reflected in his altered tone of voice during the last call. The few times they've spoken on the phone he was always calm. Serious too; if he didn't remember his childlike appearance he'd think he was dealing with an adult... That after all is what he is; if he died at the age of 22, he's really dealing with a man over 30. Another thing that has impressed him is that, despite not having an aura, the young man hasn't shown any problem in avoiding the debris that crossed the air during the fall of the sword. His expression as he watched the outcome was that of one whom has spotted all kinds of things to the point that this was just another. His eyes were the only thing that conveyed some guilt and regret while next to Mikoto he saw Zenjou deliver the final blow; his hands in the pockets of his jacket, his determined gait gave the impression that the young man believed himself in control of the situation.

  
Irritated slightly with himself for continuing to spin something that has already ended Mikoto turns on the couch, turning his back to others.

  
  


-~-~-~-

  
  


From the apartment Kamamoto has witnessed the fall of the great blue sword, similar to the one that his King sometimes summons over their heads, and little wheels inside his brain begin to turn, telling him that is very probably that that "Mikoto" with which Fushimi has spoken before is the same Mikoto-san whom he follows.  _ "Fushimi Saruhiko ... Who are you? If you know the King of  _ Homra _ , you must be our own, but then, why have I never seen you?" _

  
In the kitchen, Misaki prepares several dishes of food while being nervous, more for doing something than because he's hungry -his stomach has closed with worry- and turns towards the entrance door with astonishing agility and speed when it starts to open.

  
-Saruhiko!- he runs towards him, relieved to see him apparently intact except for his hair, which is disheveled-. Good thing you're alright!- with somewhat trembling hands holding the arms of younger, who once again bends to rest his forehead on the shoulder of the redhead.

  
-Misaki- he links his name with a sigh at the end. After a few moments of silence in which Rikio seems unable to pronounce a word Saruhiko stands again and faces the brown eyes of his friend-. I'm home.

  
  


The slender young man doesn't explain what happened, beyond recognizing that a problem arose and taking refuge in the confidentiality of information, and instead calmer decides to introduce himself to the blonde -and thin, since summer has just begun- guest of his roommate. Kamamoto could swear that he's never seen him before that day, and he can't say that he's able to tell appart the hidden emotions behind the annoyed expression of the blue-eyed one, but something in his way of looking at him oddly bothers him. As if that friend of Yata knew him from before, as if he knew things about him -it's a silly thing to think that way, the boy says to himself inwardly, when they have never met until that day.

  
That was not the last time they met. The redhead was very happy to be reunited with his childhood friend, and the fact that Saruhiko was -something- less unpleasant with Rikio than he was with other people seemed like a great sign to that they could become good friends. Of course, Kamamoto didn't tell him anything about his suspicions about Fushimi, because Yata was just a normal boy who didn't understand about Kings. Or he didn't do it until the day he and Saruhiko met the Red Clan together, having secured the glasses that the circumstances were as similar as possible to the first time,  not counting the fact that on that occasion they did follow them to the bar.

  
  


After the time that Misaki rescued him in the  _ JUNGLE _ hideout, the two had met a couple of times to try to talk and understand each other. Almost three years later Fushimi still had a hard time explaining all the reasons that led to his decision to leave  _ Homra _ , most notably his need for Misaki to look only at him -to shit being called a coward, but he was unable to admit that in aloud-. What his old friend had managed to pull off with forced buckets were some of those little details that contributed to making that time even more confusing and hateful: the virus that Aya made to make him see Niki instead of other people, the brief encounters with Munakata , how he had saved him when the Green King snuck into their secret base, Mikoto's last words and Anna's explanation ...

  
Even, days before he died, he had been able to admit to Misaki that if he hadn't mentioned _Homra_ that time, if he had just talked about the friendship they had with each other outside the clan, he might have stayed or at least he would have left in a less hurtful way. He even told him that if he hadn't opened his mouth, he'd probably have asked him to accompany him to _Scepter 4_.

  
Yata had been very patient with him, even though it was difficult for Saruhiko to talk about that time. Obviously, he couldn't understand everything, but decided to accept the words of Fushimi when he said no, he didn't apologize for burning _Homra_ 's mark, for going with the Blues and facing him and laughing at his ideals at every opportunity; Misaki had done exactly that by being unable to even see how bad the minor was with the Reds.

  
  


Saruhiko also heard the point of view of Yata, who idolized Mikoto for having saved both of them -the glasses one had bitterly swallowed the throat knot while biting his tongue\- and believed that after having been rescued the two of them could live happily, they could have a family -"That's where you were completely wrong, Misaki" he had said with some acidity underlining his tone of voice. "I'm not like you, I didn't need a family or friends, I don't want something so fragile and stupid that I can break myself, just as I didn't back then, so I destroyed it." "But you shouldn't have done it, Saru, I was there, I could...!". "Were you really, Misaki?" had interrupted the taller one, looking at him with eyes full of silent suffering. "Were you there, when you were unable to see it? We lived together, but the first time you saw me again, really, really, was after I burned this brand." They were sitting on the ground, leaning against the wall side by side, and Fushimi had hit the spot where his burned tattoo was rudely contained in his clenched fist; the blunt sound of the crash was another proof of the hatred that Saruhiko felt for those flames etched into his skin. After that neither of them had said anything for a while. Misaki had forming tears of frustration and helplessness at the corners of his eyes. How did he not realize how bad his friend had been? He would have liked to tell him that he could've let him know about his problems, but he swallowed those words because Fushimi Saruhiko had never really opened his mouth when something went wrong. It had always been Yata's job to see when his friend needed his help, but this time he foolishly assumed that counting on _Homra_ Saruhiko would speak for himself of having a problem, and as a result Saru went to the only place where he was received. Guilt settled in his guts.

  
  


Having that conversation along with others in his head, Saruhiko doesn't find it so difficult not to show an annoyed expression, keeping his face impassive while Misaki walks around the premises, chatting amiably with Dewa, Bandou and Kamamoto while he stays in which was his corner at that other life. Mikoto and Totsuka are also there, on the couch -the redhead with his head resting on the other's lap- until the golden-eyed man gets up quietly. Self-absorbed, he doesn't even notice Tatara's tenuous wake-up call, nor the curious looks of Izumo and the other boys when he goes to the other side of the bar and prepares two alcoholic beverages; one for himself and one for Saruhiko, who accepts it with a slight resigned snort before clashing the glass together and drinking the contents of a drink in one go like the Red King. The bar remains in complete silence for a few moments, and before the rest of the clan begins to get excited by how great have been their King and that little boy who has been there since mid afternoon, Mikoto starts a conversation with the teenager.

  
-Something important in sight, Fushimi?- they look into each other's eyes; now that he and Yata are going to be accepted in  _ Homra _ the King doesn't intend to keep hiding the help that the glasses' services have given to his Clan.

  
  


-Have you ever made an enemy among the gangs lately?- before Suoh answers him, he continues talking-. Between tomorrow and the day after they'll try to kidnap someone, probably Totsuka given his reputation as the weakest of your men. If we weren't newcomers and therefore knew about us, maybe they'd try to come for Misaki and myself since we still don't have your red aura- he played absent-mindedly with the crystal glass between his fingers-. I recommend to go in groups of at least two and have the GPS on PDAs, although I suppose that as a King you would be able to get an idea of where your clansman would be held captured.

  
His words have turned the atmosphere serious and heavy; Kusanagi had had his suspicions because of his last name, although that apathetic, antisocial young man didn't seem at all like the angry Fushimi who had almost flayed him alive that time he answered Mikoto's cell about a month ago; but he'd just confirmed that yes, he was the same Fushimi who used to inform Mikoto about the movements between gangsters and _strains_ activities, and although he was amazed by Saruhiko's youth he can barely control the chill that ensues. The blue eyes of the one who just spoke are not those of a child, after all, nor that way of drinking alcohol.

  
  


Misaki's not blind; he intuits for a long time that a weight traps Saruhiko, and although it should be exciting that apparently his friend knows Mikoto-san from before, he can't help but worry -and that way of drinking, he'd never seen him swallow anything so fast-. Sometimes his friend seems very delicate, as if a bad look were going to break him; but that's just before Yata's eyes. The others only see his stoic facade and his sarcastic comments.

  
Day after day the time advances. Soon Saruhiko and Misaki share again the same burning tattoo on their clavicles -Misaki can't help but notice it's on that spot his friend always hurts himself unconsciously-, again the minor it's told that his father has died -this time he doesn't bother to go see the body-, informs Mikoto about a girl _strain_ that needs his help and soon after the King returns with a vanished Kushina Anna in his arms.

  
When she wakes up her eyes are inexorably attracted to Mikoto, as expected, and to that beautiful, warm red that he keeps inside him. Totsuka is close, and although his color is not so bright or beautiful, is soft and kind, and even if she doesn't mention it she feels serenely wrapped up. The third person that catches her attention is Saruhiko; the poor man is practically a _strain_ because of his rebirth, and although his red is young, his soul is old. Wounded, twisted and suffering, and at the same time unfolding with caution and a strange mixture of melancholy and happiness when a boy little taller than her comes over with drinks and sitting next to the one with black hair. And she knows that they have known each other for a long time despite not having met before, and she sees in the depths of his eyes that he knows it. But he doesn't say anything and neither does she.

  
  


From then on, a curious routine is established, at the same time strange. Fushimi hasn't changed, he's still the same outcast who lets the afternoon pass while sitting in his corner his attention divided between his PDA and a laptop, but silent respect surrounds him. After all, he's not just a cranky teenager, he's a sullen teenager who works seriously, whose few words are always useful. How many are able to predict harmful attacks in their territory? Or throwing hidden knives impregnated with their red aura with amazing precision? Not to mention that his skills in front of a computer are fearsome, and that without counting the way he and Suoh interact, not as if they were clansman and King but equals.

  
  


As for Anna, she divides her time between Mikoto, Tatara and Saruhiko, the latter the one she speaks the most to because in a certain way the memories that he keeps are very similar to the clairvoyance that she possesses; since both understand the weight that talking about what they know entails, it's easy for them to understand each other, even when she is simply sitting next to him at the bar while observing him in silence while he works. And although Saruhiko's heart hurts, he feels at peace with himself; even if it's a vain hope he's doing his best not to repeat the mistakes of his past, so that Misaki can continue to smile happily, ignorant of the suffering born in the wake of the loss of Fushimi, Tatara and Mikoto who experienced the Yata Misaki of his memories. Even if this is not _his_ Misaki, to Saruhiko is enough. And he doesn't mind being selfish about it, having that opportunity in his hands is determined to take advantage of it to do things right, even in his own grumpy way. Also, this Misaki keeps looking at him even after he has entered _Homra_. He hangs on his shoulders looking at the lines of codes he cannot understand, he goes into the kitchen of the bar to prepare something if he has been sitting for a long time without moving. He jokes happily with the others, but is also able to separate from them to accompany him to his corner while playing the last game that Saru has programmed for him. He admires Mikoto, and he really feels that the guys at _Homra_ are a second family for him, but Saruhiko sincerely appreciates those little gestures that his Misaki did not have at the time; and he wonders if that was all they would have needed the first time so that he didn't take into account the ideology of the man who partially contributed to his genetics. Although at the same time, this time he has an understanding of the situation much greater and is certainly more mature than at that time, and that surely has much to do also with his quiet acceptance.

  
  


At that moment Yata is sitting on the couch, blushing over something that Chitose said, and having turned in time to see his embarrassed expression Saruhiko cannot, doesn't want to contain the half mocking smile that takes place on his lips. From the other side of the bar Totsuka captures that moment in his old video camera, and also the moment when the adolescent's PDA vibrates with a message that momentarily surprises the blue-eyed boy. He closes his laptop leaving it on the bar and gets up from his seat to go to the sofa where Misaki is still sitting facing the smug looks of Chitose and Bandou, and asks him without question to stick to a corner -he complains not too loudly, has not yet stuck to that aggressive attitude of the Red Clan, but ends complying- to then jump on the couch and rest his head on the lap of the redhead extending the arm whose hand holds his glasses over his eyes, letting out at the same time a sound of frustration.  
  
  


-Saruhiko? What's wrong?- Misaki asks him, showing his concern. Saruhiko is silent for a moment.

  
  


-Do you remember that two-day trip I made for work before the summer?- Misaki lets out a "hmm" in confirmation-. There I met three... we could call them, allies? They aren't exactly colleagues, but they can collaborate from time to time, and since they welcomed me into their home I offered ours if they ever came to visit. What I didn't expect is that the three of them would come- he gave a snort full of irritation-. I'll pick them up tomorrow before noon and they can stay for one to three nights, depending on how long it takes them to complete what they've come to do- he stayed silent for a moment-. Sorry.

  
  


Chitose and Bandou had been silent, something completely understandable when one considers that Fushimi simply doesn't lie in anyone's lap, doesn't say so many words in a row unless they've to do with work, he doesn't apologize, doesn't let his fatigue show. But Fushimi doesn't care also about anyone's opinions; he wanted to do exactly that, let himself be pampered by Misaki for a while, if the rest of  _ Homra _ see them he doesn't have any fucks to give about it. In fact it's better; they'll have the energetic Misaki, the ashamed, the brave, the one who screams with all the strength of his lungs about his honor and his pride, but Saruhiko has all those parts of Misaki and also the one who only allows him to call him by its name -counting out Anna-, which allows him to lean his weight on him or rest his head on his shoulder when he is exhausted and strokes his hair massaging it with tenderness and care, which prepares homemade food every day and treats to strain vegetables so he can't notice their texture or flavor. As expected, Misaki smiles a big smile -he can't see it, but he intuits it in his voice- and responds that it doesn't matter, that's why they have a guest room with two beds, but they should ask his mother anyway for a futon; all while playing with the soft strands of Saruhiko's hair, messing it up.

  
Cautiously silent Totsuka has been approaching to keep recording, while Bandou and Chitose still stupefied haven't been able to make any sound that could break that moment alone between the two even though they are in the middle of _Homra_. As if the two boys were alone in their small world

  
  


-~-~-~-

  
  


When Miwa and his companions are greeted with Yata's cheerful smile they can feel the warmth settling inside their serious companion. Some type of cooked meat spreads its fragance around the apartment -and in what way, it's making their mouths water- and the short boy who has opened the door wears a nice blue sky apron that Fushimi gave him when he got into the Cooking Academy.

  
He and Kuroh immediately start talking about tricks when preparing food, while Saruhiko finishes preparing the table -most of it was already set, courtesy of his best friend- and asks Yukari and the Colorless King if they would like watch TV while waiting or not.

  
During the meal Yata is informed by Ichigen that he, like Mikoto-san, is a King, and that the other two are his only clansmen. Misaki promptly suggests taking them to _Homra_ , taking care not to stop to think -it's not the time, it's better to wait until their guests have returned to their usual lives- that Fushimi knew about the Kings and the s _trains_ long before Yata, and that he never told him anything. Considering that he visited them for job reasons, it is quite likely that his work has to do with both.

  
  


The days pass and their visit end, with him and Kuroh exchanging email addresses -Saruhiko practically gave the three Colorless ones a mobile phone to each one; in case the communication is necessary, they can't be solely dependent on the antiquated one Miwa had-. Misaki has also asked Kusanagi-san about the "Fushimi" he knew before the two entered the Red Clan, although there is not much the waiter can tell him, beyond what he has been reporting to them since Mikoto officially became King after being informed of the fact by the Golden King.

  
But if that's the case, then his friend has been in the Clans before they met by chance four years before -they're in fact at least five years in which his best friend has been involved with _Homra_ -. That worries him, more than he wants to admit, and not just cause it makes him think that Saruhiko doesn't trust him -that bothers him a little, but not that it's so important at the moment- but because he has been able to see some _strains_ in action already, and he has a certain voice in the back of his head murmuring to him that, surely, the nightmares of his best friend have to do with that part of himself that he hasn't talked about that includes treating with s _trains_ and Kings.

  
  


A good thing about Yata is that he's unable to keep his worries for long, and even if that was the case, Saruhiko is perfectly capable of noticing when something bothers his friend; his first really important conversation is not long in coming. Logically, this for Saru means that Misaki has just got a hundred-point answer even when the eyeglassed one hasn't asked the question; he couldn't imagine the relief he'd feel when his best friend, even without the same experiences they had in their first life, was able to notice that something wasn't normal -although not necessarily bad, from his point of view-. It's also a great surprise; although he remains an idiot, this Misaki is somewhat more perceptive and even subtle in his approach compared to the friend he had back in time.

  
It isn't easy to reveal to his roommate the whole truth about his situation -how do you explain to the person you love the most in the world that you lived this life, albeit in a different way, and that you died before you could entirely fix the situation between the two of you?- but he manages not to lie to him except by omission.

  
  


Since then Misaki has a more complete vision of what Saruhiko's life has been since his rebirth, being the adopted son of the former King of the Blue Clan -and is not that a big surprise, that his best friend knows the Kings because his father introduced them to him when he was a child?-, raised in  _ Scepter 4 _ 's Headquarters, collaborating with both Clans and being the opponent at checquers of the Second King.

  
Knowing these details calmed Misaki more than he expected, especially when Fushimi admitted he couldn't tell him about his secrets when knowing perfectly well that the Golden Clan specialized in erasing the memory of civilians who came too close to the truth of their powers. At the same time, that knot in his stomach that is created every time his friend looks at him, surrounded by that melancholic aura that he doesn't seem to notice, grows to be present even when Saruhiko seems to be really happy, or at least concentrated in the last game they are playing together.

  
  


His heart turns over when he sees his best friend summoning his red flames as they face _Homra_ 's enemies -cause yeah, together they're both invincible, but Yata can't help but worry about his best friend. All the others look at him and see a computer genius, a prodigy in the handling of his aura and knives, the fastest informant, the most independent fighter; but he also sees the teenager who barely sleeps four hours a day, assaulted by who-knows-what nightmares, the stressed worker who gives the best of himself in the hope of less disturbance, the delicate boy younger than him who hugs him as if Misaki were his lifeline. And he cannot help but want to protect him, wrap him in a soft blanket and force him to eat and sleep, and let everyone else to resolve theirs lives without his best friend, cause damn it, he's been in this shit since he was a child and everyone else without exception expects too much from him.

  
  


-~-~-~-

  
  


If he were to choose the moment from which their cohabitation improved to be even more pleasant than in his first life before entering  _ Homra _ , Saruhiko would realize that it was after he admitted before Yata that he had dealt with Kings and Clans from an early age, and normally he would have noticed it right away. However, Munakata's been chosen once again by the  _ Dresden Slate _ to be the Blue King, and is giving life to a new  _ Scepter 4 _ , which translates into some problems between him and the soldiers he's recruiting and those who worked for Habari before, and Fushimi, as the adopted son of the last and future third in command of the first is in the middle of the matter.

  
In fact there is a moment, before he presents himself before Munakata in the Mihashira Tower, in which he isn't even convinced that his former King will accept him back. After all, Fushimi-Habari Saruhiko is just a mere human who serves as a wild card for the rest of the Kings, and it wouldn't be secure for the most recent King to trust someone who has worked for most of his life under the command of his predecessor -in fact, hadn't that been a major cause of the disagreements between him and Habari's soldiers the first time?

  
  


But all insecurity turns out to be unfounded when, upon seeing Munakata Reisi again, a sigh of treacherous relief escapes his lips, his brow softens and his legs drop almost automatically into the very same position in which, many years ago from his point of view, his King granted him his saber Subaru and accepted him in  _ Scepter 4 _ .

  
  


Daikaku watches imperturbably from behind the Fourth King, recognizing the silent pride they both feel; although Munakata does not remember Fushimi, this time the Golden King has told him about the circumstances of the reborn, both those that led him to this new life and the events in which he has taken part, and that after seeing him kneel is the first reaction of that young man makes the new King to be emotionally touched in a strange way. they move the new King in a strange way.

  
That same night in  _Homra_ Fushimi is organized a farewell party, they all happy and proud for him -Mikoto has always answered that he was never the King of the black-haired one; he simply gave him his red aura because Fushimi-Habari Saruhiko  _deserved it more than anyone else,_ and the Red Clan always takes his King's words very much into account-, although Misaki's smile is somewhat more forced than usual. However, Saruhiko still lives in their shared apartment; having entered  _Scepter 4_ doesn't mean that he's going to renounce to the person who shines the most in his world, no way.

  
  


Several months go by and Hisui Nagare wakes up as a Green King after suffering a traffic accident that breaks the nerves that communicate with his legs in his spine; the young man is a promise in the field of programming and, like his first life, he creates  _ JUNGLE _ , although on this occasion he is much more interested in the prevention of accidents due to the hand of man. Somehow, he and Otori usually team up, their goal being the protection and happiness of citizens. Curious as in this new version the Clans are in almost perfect synchrony and harmony; looking for the development of their society through the  _ Slate _ rather than the confrontation between themselves.

  
The years go by in a whirlwind of cases, of reports, of grudging meetings in  _Homra_ , of visits to the Ashinaka School -where Weissman moved his Kingdom from the Himmelreich- and the Mihashira Tower, of surprise calls on the part of his maternal grandfather and organized visits to the house of the Yata, of skateboard competitions and birthday parties.

  
  


Miwa lives only a few months longer than in his first life, and when the new Colorless King is reborn Saruhiko is there to guide him, letting him know of his powers and responsibilities, all of them fallen from the sky because of a certain rock, and assures him that he isn't alone. He's accompanied by Yukari and Kuroh, who immediately show their respect to the new King and swear allegiance to him, and soon introduces him to the other Kings.

  
  


There was also a time when he saw Hirasaka by chance on the street; he had barely given her more than one thought since he was born again, much more worried about the rest of the Green Clan and his own personal conflict with  _Homra_ and Misaki, which is going greatly: the group of idiots keeps fighting happily against everyone that disrupts their territory, but at the same time they are a great help handling the  _strains_ and there aren't many so stupid to want to provoke them after assassinating Totsuka -who also continues to live as free and unconcerned as at that time, but Fushimi doesn't leave loose ends and for years now a tracker is comfortably installed on the Red's slope. Every hour he checks his position and hacks the surveillance cameras to make sure he's still alive.

  
  


Douhan seems to be perfectly fine, and a slight smile spreads across his face without him noticing; there goes a person whom he could always be understood well, without problems or complications. After that month collaborating together they had met a couple of times in the following years, always for work, but -although he'd never admit it aloud- it was nice that at least someone was as pragmatic as he was at the time of being a professional.

  
As for Sukuna, he knew that he had a shitty childhood -despite appearing indifferent, he was also listening that time that Anna spoke of him in  _Homra_ , after the destruction of  _Slate_ -. It wasn't so difficult to direct his steps to the girl, and soon they became friends, and appeared at the bar much more than he could have foreseen -and that reminded him of his Misaki, who had also run to that place desperate for those connections with its occupants.

  
  


Shaking his head slightly, Saruhiko focuses on the present moment before him: they're in the Golden Clan's territory, where Daikaku has summoned all the Clans that winter. Before  _ Scepter 4 _ are the boys of  _ Homra _ , in front of them with self-confidence is Mikoto. Beside him are Otori and those of  _ Cathedral _ , and there next to Kokujouji are Weissman and Ameno Miyabi -it's kind of funny that these two met by chance and that she again became part of his Clan. Hisui and Toru are also there, fiddling with their PDAs, checking the city's cameras for possible future accidents, and the new Colorless King -Matabe Tsuna* was his name- accompanied by Mishakuji and Yatogami.

  
For a while now it's usual for the Blue to be lost between comparisons between his first life and this one. He supposes that it must be a thing of the age -mentally he is already forty-, and that is a bit peculiar. He always assumed that he'd die young, between his work at  _Scepter_ and his lack of interest in eating properly -although living with Misaki is not so easy to survive only on coffee and energy bars.

  
  


In front of him his old friend smiles at him, and Saruhiko doesn't even think about holding back his own smile. While it's not the same as he wanted the first time he met him and there are too many people who interact with them, he can't think of himself as unhappy. Misaki is here, with him. Sharing his light with the rest of his Clan and his King, but always looking at Saruhiko. And although he doesn't know exactly why, the way he looks at him always makes him feel better about himself -maybe it has to do with Misaki not looking at anyone else in the same way, not even Mikoto.

  
The next hours pass in a clamor of Clans and auras; Daikaku has invited them to celebrate that the year is about to end -more privately, among the Kings is to celebrate that their Swords are still in more than an acceptable well state, and that no one has delusions of greatness that lead them to want to dominate the _Dresden Slate_ or any other hoax. It's about to start the year 2013 and Mikoto and Totsuka are still alive, the Clans collaborate in peace or are left to their own devices and everything is calm beyond the usual _strain_ or conflict with gangsters without auras.

  
Moving away from the noise, Fushimi leans against the railing of a terrace, in one of his hands a cocktail and the other playing clumsily with a knife. He doesn't wait for visits, so automatically tenses when someone puts an arm around his waist and leans against him, quickly relaxing when he recognizes Misaki.

  
  


-Saruhiko- and that's the only thing his best friend tells him, squeezing a little more, and the one with glasses tilts his head on top of the head of chestnut colour, letting out a lazy sigh. He wouldn't change his life for anything in the world, despite all the complications he has had, including even repeating every moment since his birth -obviously, the fact that he's made his life completely different since he was barely a year old it's a plus, but we're not going to talk about it.

  
They remain silent for who knows how long, looking at the sky -unclouded, although it's been snowing for the past month and that same afternoon- in which very few stars are seen due to light pollution, pressing against each other. Inside the others are swallowing grapes, some are already coughing and more than one is laughing, and a great applause and many toasts are heard from outside when the new year arrives.

  
  


At that moment Misaki turns his head towards Saruhiko, looking at him affectionately. Noticing his look, he turns to him, curious and caught by the eyes of the shorter, who look at him only full of warmth. He is so self-absorbed that he doesn't even notice how Misaki is attracting their faces to join their lips in a brief and sweet kiss that surprises him. When they separate, he blinks perplexed, without noticing how his cheeks burn -he is so red that even in that faint darkness in which they are Misaki is able to see him- while his friend throws him the biggest and most confident smile he has ever seen and caresses one cheek delicately. It's the sensation of that strong and calloused hand that returns Fushimi's brain capacity, in time for him to clearly hear Yata:

  
-I love you, Saruhiko.

 

**Author's Note:**

> *Graduate: since Fushimi "graduated" from life after dying in his past life, well, there's that joke  
> *Kagutsu: I haven't seen any art of him yet sooo in case any reader has, that is the reason he (maybe) it's different from the official (?) version  
> *Seven: after creating my timeline for this I realized they use the same way to count years as in Korea, therefore when I put there seven here in Occident would be six  
> *Matabe Tsuna: same as with the Red King, it is assumed he lost his memories about his real body, name, and etc, sooo
> 
> Also, this version (the translated one) hasn't been beta'ed, it's been me translating and correcting as fastly as possible between yesterday and today, so I wanna shout out a BIIIIIIIG thanks to Google Translator, cause yeah, I corrected it, but the gruesome of the translating work was all his lol  
> Please let me know if there's something wrong


End file.
